


Dreams

by MacFran2018



Series: Stimulating Conversations [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacFran2018/pseuds/MacFran2018
Summary: Daniel accompanies Jack on a peaceful fishing trip to Minnesota following the encounter with the Replicators. Sexual dreams are discussed.





	Dreams

Daniel moaned in pleasure and reached a hand down to stroke the head of the person responsible for the delicious sensations that had him arching his back and curling his toes. He was close, very close to reaching his peak, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. He raised his head to look down the length of his naked body to where eager lips and hands were busily working on his cock. His fingers laced through the short, gray-streaked hair and tugged lightly.  
  
"Pull off, Jack. I don't want to come just yet."  
  
The request was easily granted as Jack lifted his head, taking time to leave behind a quick kiss as a parting gift.  
  
"You're getting good at that," Daniel complimented.  
  
"I have a horny teacher," Jack winked in reply. He eased himself off the end of the bed and stood to finish undressing. He pulled his T-shirt off and tossed it over to the side where it landed on a chair. Daniel licked his lips in anticipation as he watched a pair of slacks and boxers quickly join the shirt. Jack climbed back onto the bed, hovering with a look of uncertainty over the nude body anxiously awaiting his next move.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Daniel asked. "Do I need to draw you a diagram?"  
  
"Don't we need to get you ready first?"  
  
"I'm already ready." Daniel lifted his hips, grabbed a pillow and tucked it underneath. He bent his knees to his chest and spread his legs open wide to give Jack a more than subtle hint.  
  
"You are such a slut," Jack commented as he grabbed his dick, leaned forward and began to slowly work it into the tight, hot opening.  
  
Daniel bit lightly on his bottom lip. "Mmm, that's it. All the way. Don't stop."  
  
"Hadn't planned on it," Jack breathed. "Damn, you're so fucking tight."  
  
"Trust me, you don't want it any other way."  
  
Jack eased out and back in again. "Oh, yeah. I could get to like this."  
  
"Can't you go any deeper?"  
  
"Are you trying to say my dick isn't big enough for you?"  
  
"No, I'm saying you fuck like a girl," Daniel teased with a playful challenge in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you must want the O'Neill, deep dick special. Why didn't you say so?"  
  
Jack grabbed Daniel's legs and shifted them to hang over his shoulders so he could put more power into his thrusts. He stroked in hard and deep, then pulled nearly all the way out before plowing in again hard and fast. The O'Neill deep dick special was apparently just what the doctor ordered. Daniel seemed to lose all interest in conversation and had been reduced to making only grunts and groans.  
  
Daniel's hands fisted in the bed sheets as hard flesh pounded fiercely in and out of his ass. He had waited so long for this and it was better than he had imagined. He just hoped that Jack could keep up the momentum. He looked up at his friend and saw his eyes closed in ecstasy, his face contorted with the physical effort to keep going.  
  
A sudden movement of something off to his right caught Daniel's attention. Jack's shirt was moving of its on accord. Daniel stared at it to make sure it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him. It looked as though a small animal had been covered up by the shirt and was attempting to free itself. He wondered when Jack had gotten himself a cat.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Daniel, I can't go any deeper. I'm not drilling for oil here."  
  
Whatever was beneath the shirt was now climbing over the back of the chair and moving up the wall. Cats were good climbers, but not straight up smooth walls.  
  
"Jack, stop!"  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Your shirt is climbing up the wall."  
  
Jack looked to where Daniel's attention was focused. The shirt finally fell to the floor revealing a large, metallic, spider-like creature.  
  
"Oh, hell!" Jack hissed. He quickly eased out of Daniel then moved to place himself between his friend and the wall. Keeping wary eyes on their uninvited guest, Jack carefully snatched up their clothing. "Get dressed, quick!" he ordered as he threw a pair of pants to Daniel.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Daniel asked as he hurriedly slipped into the pants and zipped up.  
  
"Don't know," Jack responded, slipping into his own pants while watching the alien bug slowly crawl up to the ceiling. Jack grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him towards the door. The Replicator didn't seem to be interested in attacking. It merely crawled along the ceiling towards the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Let's get out of here and call the base for backup." While Jack watched their backs, Daniel flung open the door and let out a harsh gasp as he stopped dead in his tracks. The hallway was teeming with the alien technology bugs milling about the walls, ceiling and floor. Daniel stood frozen and stared in open-mouthed shock.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack came forward to push the door close and lock it. He pulled Daniel along with him to the closet. Jack rummaged around the top shelf of the closet and pulled a gun from a case. Readying it for use, he shoved Daniel into the closet. "Stay here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay here! I'm going for help."  
  
"No, Jack!"  
  
"I'll be back for you." Jack didn't take time to argue. He pushed Daniel all the way into the closet and locked the door.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel banged on the door to be let out. When his pleas went unanswered, he stopped to listen to what was going on outside of his forced sanctuary. He heard Jack curse, then there was the sound of mechanical legs clamoring all around the room. A number of gunshots rang out followed by screams of agony. Something slammed hard against the door then dropped to the floor. "Jack? Jack!" Daniel screamed. "Ja-a-a-ack!"  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. You're okay. Wake up, Daniel. Wake up!"  
  
Daniel finally opened his eyes at the request of a loud voice in his ear and the insistent shaking of his shoulder. He found himself exactly where he had fallen asleep, in the passenger seat of a rented SUV. The vehicle was no longer moving however, having parked on the side of a long stretch of mountain road. Jack's hand was on his shoulder and the brown eyes surveyed him with concern.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Daniel responded shakily. He sat up straight and stretched the muscles in his stiff neck. Adjusting his glasses, he looked about at their wooded surroundings. "Where are we?"  
  
"About five miles from my cabin."  
  
"Cabin?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, Minnesota, fishing…ring a bell?"  
  
Real life memories began to sort themselves out from the dream and Daniel finally relaxed in his seat. "Oh, right."  
  
Jack released Daniel's shoulder and relaxed his guard as well. "Must have been some dream."  
  
"Replicators," Daniel blew out a shaky sigh.  
  
"Ah," Jack gave an understanding nod. "They've paid me a couple of naptime visits."  
  
"You've had bad dreams about them, too?"  
  
"I don't think it's possible to have any _good_ dreams about them."  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, I don't." Daniel replied bluntly.  
  
Jack simply nodded his understanding, then turned the key in the ignition and started them on their way again.  
  
After several minutes of silence, Daniel suddenly spoke up. "I dreamt that the Replicators had gotten into your house. You locked me in the closet to protect me from them then you went to take them on single-handedly. I didn't see what happened, but I got the impression you weren't exactly winning the battle. And uh…I had this other dream last night where the Replicators had gotten into the Gate Room. Sam had figured out some method to deactivate them, but it meant that someone would have to catch one and attach something to it. Of course, you out-volunteered everyone. You managed to slip inside the Gate Room without letting any of the Replicators out. Then, you grabbed one and tried to stick this thing Sam had made onto its back. It wouldn't stay on by itself so you had to just hold it in place while Sam activated the remote. It was suppose to start a chain reaction in the bugs, but something went wrong and it didn't work right away. We tried to get you to abandon the idea and come out. They were starting to swarm all over you.  
  
"The next thing I know, I'm in the Gate Room with you, but the Replicators are staying away from me. They're all over you, and you're yelling at me to shoot. I realize that I have a pistol in my hand and I know it only has one bullet. You're screaming and begging me to kill you before the Replicators can hurt you anymore…. I don't remember pulling the trigger but I must have because I hear a gunshot and I see your face suddenly covered with blood." Daniel shivered at the memories. "Why do you always have to play the hero, Jack?"  
  
"It's in my job description." Jack quipped. When he glanced over and saw that Daniel was still shaken up, he tried a more comforting voice. "Hey, it was just a dream. Wasn't real."  
  
"But what you did on Thor's ship was real, _and_ on the submarine. I keep seeing you and Teal'c on that submarine with the Replicators, and you're yelling at me to…." Daniel found it too hard to continue. He shook his head as another thought entered his mind. "You know, I keep asking myself why was I even _in_ the command center. I mean, I'm not military and I didn't have any official status. But there I was, watching you and Teal'c about to die while Major Davis was waiting for me to make the final decision to blow you out of the water. You had already given him the order, but still, he waited for me to give the final go ahead like I had some special authority…. And then, after the torpedo had been fired, I saw that flash of light and you guys disappear. I knew that Thor had rescued you. I couldn't get the words out but I knew you were both okay. But in those few minutes of waiting for you guys to show up, I thought that maybe I had imagined it. I thought that I had killed you."  
  
"Hey, you weren't responsible," Jack told him. "Whatever _might_ have happened, it was not your fault. And, by the way, _I'm_ the reason you were in the command center. I knew you'd want to help out. I also knew that the torpedoes might need to be deployed while Teal'c and I were still on the sub. I figured that you could talk anybody out of pushing the button prematurely, but in case there was no other alternative…. Well, I wanted you to know for certain that there _was_ no other alternative."  
  
"And you thought that I could live with watching two of my best friends die?"  
  
"Better than eternally kicking yourself, thinking that you could have done something to prevent it. Obviously, it was a good thing you were there. Your hesitation saved our asses. Well, long enough for Thor to save our asses anyway. Thank you, by the way."  
  
"You're welcome. You know, that first time, when you and Sam and Teal'c were aboard Thor's ship and you guys beamed up the Stargate, I was really a basket case waiting to see if you all made it off the ship in time. I just wish you guys could have returned back to earth right away or at least been able to make contact. You don't know what I went through not knowing for sure if you were alive or dead. I mean, deep in my heart, I felt that you all were alive, and I kept trying to stay positive. But there was that ounce of doubt, moments that made me feel like you were all dead and gone…and I was alone."  
  
"Sorry about that," Jack offered a sincere apology for the events which he'd had no control over. "Couldn't be helped."  
  
"I know. But what happened to the group hug you said you'd have instituted? I could have used one."  
  
"Well, after that Space Monkey incident…."  
  
"What, you got razzed about that, too?"  
  
"A little. Besides, as I recall, when I stepped through the gate, there was some mention about me being in dire need of a shower."  
  
"That was General Hammond. I hadn't planned on saying anything."  
  
"I appreciate that. And I owe you a hug," Jack flashed his friend a smile. The gesture seemed to have a calming effect. Daniel's body noticeably relaxed in the passenger's seat and all signs of tension left his face.  
  
"So, you've had Replicator dreams, too?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Worse than mine?"  
  
"I don't know about them being worse. There was one I had that first night after we rescued Thor. I dreamt that I was on board Thor's ship without Carter or Teal'c. I had set up a bomb to go off before the ship reached Earth's atmosphere. I go back to the medical bay where Thor is supposedly healing himself, but I find the place overrun with Replicators and he's covered with them. I shoot as many as I can until I run out of ammo, then I'm forced to retreat. They chase after me and I become cornered. Finally, I hear the start of the ship's self-destruct countdown begin. I just stand there and wait, wondering which will take me out first, the bugs or the explosion."  
  
""That's uh… that's…." Daniel fumbled for words to convey his empathy.  
  
"Yeah," Jack agreed with a ragged breath. "Then there's the one that I had last night where I'm on the submarine and the bugs have already gotten to Teal'c. Thor beams me up in the nick of time. But then I find out that you and Carter were also on the sub. Thor is trying to beam you guys aboard but he's having technical problems. There's this big-ass, video screen showing you and Carter being attacked just before the sub is blown out of the water. I'm furious at Thor because he didn't rescue you guys. He tells me that he knew he could only save one person. He chose me."  
  
"Well, of course, he chose you," Daniel commented casually. "He likes you best."  
  
Jack shrugged lightly. "What can I say? Thor's my pal. He admires my leadership abilities, my courage, my dynamic sense of humor, my --"  
  
"Tall, slim physique, boyish grin, twinkling brown eyes, and that somewhat firm ass?"  
  
"Somewhat firm?"  
  
"It's obvious that Thor has the hots for you."  
  
"What?" Jack grimaced at the absurdity of that statement.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Thor does _not_ have the hots for me," Jack insisted.  
  
"I beg to differ. You're the one he's always beaming aboard his ship for private talks," Daniel began ticking off the evidence. "You're the one he feels should be in charge of Earth/alien negotiations. You're the one he named a ship after. And not just any ship. It was their biggest and best with all the latest technology."  
  
"Which Carter blew up."  
  
"But she did it for a good cause."  
  
"And you don't think there was just a touch of jealousy at work there?"  
  
"Jack, she saved Thor's entire planet."  
  
"I know, I know," Jack frowned. "I just would've liked to have seen it first. Maybe drive it around a little. See how it corners."  
  
"I'm sure if situations had been different, Thor would have loved to take you for a spin around the universe. Maybe a little dinner and dancing, then go park in front of the Milky Way and do some necking."  
  
"Necking?"  
  
"Oh, please, tell me you don't know that Thor wants to jump your bones."  
  
"That is so…" Jack couldn't even find the words to respond to that. He took his eyes off the road long enough to give Daniel a disdainful frown. "You're a sick puppy."  
  
"I'm not the only one who thinks so. Sam and Teal'c have hinted at it as well."  
  
"That's ridiculous. Jump my bones.... With what? I mean, not that he does. But even if he _were_ attracted to me in that way, he's got no equipment. Not that I've noticed. Not that I've been _trying_ to notice. But it's hard not to notice considering he walks around naked."  
  
"Hmm…yeah, I have wondered how Thor and his people propagate. You should ask him, Jack."  
  
"I am _not_ going to ask Thor how he has sex."  
  
"Why not? It's a perfectly legitimate, scientific question. We don't actually know if Thor is the male or female of his species, or even if they have male and female genders. Even though we refer to him as _him_ , we don't know for sure if he really is a _he_. His people have studied our race for ages, so I'm fairly certain he knows all about human sexual habits, but we basically know nothing about his race."  
  
"Well," said Jack, "I'd rather not try to picture Thor doing the wild thing, or to whom or what he would do it with. He sort of reminds me of a muppet, you know? Not the Kermit the Frog type, but still, there's something kind of cute and innocent about him. He should have his own children's show or something. So, no more talk about Thor having sex."  
  
"Okay. But I would still really like to know how --"  
  
"Ach!" Jack held up a warning finger against going down that path again.  
  
"Sorry. I'll check with Sam. Maybe she discovered something while she was with him."  
  
"Whatever you two discover, just keep it to yourselves." Jack pointed out the passenger's side of the window. "There's the lake. The cabin is just on the other side."    


* * *

  
The cabin was small but comfortable, with two bedrooms and one bathroom. A short dock allowed easy access to the lake. Unpacking and storing supplies was the first thing on the agenda. The cabin needed a bit of dusting and airing out, but afterwards, it was time to relax. The sixty-degree temperature was pleasant enough and the afternoon sun offered just the right amount of added warmth. Jack and Daniel sat on folding, canvas chairs near the edge of the dock, each sipping occasionally from a cold beer while their fishing lines awaited a nibble. Jack wore a battered old hat covered with fishing lures, camouflage pants and a fishing vest over his flannel shirt. Daniel was much more conservative in jeans and a sweat shirt. An opened book in his lap captured his full attention.  
  
After finishing up his latest chapter, Daniel closed his book and set it aside. He picked up the fishing pole that had been resting on the dock, held in position by a carefully placed, sneaker-clad foot. He shook the pole a bit as he gazed out at the shimmering water. "Are you sure there's fish in this lake?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"They're there. It's just the wrong time of day for fishing."  
  
"Then why are we fishing?"  
  
"We're not. We're relaxing."  
  
"Oh…. It _is_ kind of nice out here," Daniel commented as he caught sight of a few ducks gliding across the water some distance away.  
  
"Yeah. It is," Jack agreed. "Have you even been fishing before?"  
  
"Sure. On Abydos."  
  
"Didn't know there were any lakes there."  
  
"Well, it was a pretty good distance away, little more than a small oasis really. But during the rainy season, one much closer would form. There are all these fish and other water animals that hibernate in the soil. Apparently, every year when the rain comes, the lake fills up and all this life virtually springs up out of nowhere. It was remarkable. But you just can't go in and start catching them right away though. Have to wait a few weeks to allow them time to mate and lay eggs or give birth. It all happens very quickly, because, before you know it, the rain is gone and the lake starts to dry up again. You don't need a fishing pole; you just wade into the water and scoop the fish up with your net. Or wait another week or so and pick them up off the dry ground."  
  
"Not much of a challenge there, is it?"  
  
"And _this_ is?"  
  
"Like I said…relaxation."  
  
"Right." Daniel sipped from his beer then thought of a new topic. "Jack?"  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Were you serious when you asked Sam to come fishing with you?"  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Yeah. Considering that Teal'c had already turned you down and I was unable to even sit up in bed at the time, that means that when you asked Sam, if she had agreed -- and Thor hadn't shown up -- then you and her would have been up here all alone together. So, I was just wondering if…."  
  
"Hell, Carter was too wrapped up in her naquada thingamajig to want to leave it and come stare at a lake for hours on end."  
  
"Is that why you asked her, because you knew she'd say, 'no,'?"  
  
"Yeah…no, I mean…hell, I really didn't think about the consequences. Carter's a member of my team, one of the guys, and before I even realized the implications, the invite was already out there."  
  
"You know, after Thor had beamed you aboard his ship, Sam came into the infirmary to tell me. At the time, she wasn't completely sure that Thor had you, but she said that your sudden disappearance had all the earmarks of an Asgard invitation. She was worried about you, so I kind of joked a little to lighten the mood. I told her that you had probably invited Thor to go fishing with you and that Thor was handling the transportation."  
  
Jack chuckled lightly at that. "Actually, I did try to get him to come on down. Don't think he's much of a nature boy though."  
  
"Sam said that right before you disappeared, she had been on the verge of accepting your offer, but she chickened out. She thought that maybe you hadn't really been serious. Then she thought that even if you _had_ been serious, that you couldn't possibly have been serious. Her words," Daniel clarified. "After all, she's your subordinate and a woman…a very _attractive_ woman. My words."  
  
"Are you suggesting that the Major and I would not have been able to conduct ourselves in an appropriate manner?"  
  
"Mm-m-m," Daniel mused skeptically. "The two of you all alone in the middle of nowhere, out of uniform, off duty, man and woman --"  
  
"Colonel and Major," Jack corrected him.  
  
"Horny and frustrated," Daniel countered.  
  
"Platonic friends."  
  
"Only human."  
  
"Yeah, well…mute point now." Jack sipped from his beer can as silence settled between them once again. About five minutes had passed when Jack asked, "What were you dreaming about before you started dreaming about the Replicators?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"On the drive here from the airport…before you started screaming bloody murder--"  
  
"I was screaming?"  
  
"Well, not literally. But you were calling out my name in a highly agitated manner."  
  
"Oh. What _was_ I dreaming?" Daniel pondered aloud.  
  
"Something that had you moaning in your sleep and rubbing your crotch."  
  
The sexual images came flooding back to him in a flash and Daniel grinned broadly. "Oh! Yeah, I remember now. You and I were having a very nice time together."  
  
"Doing what? Fishing?"  
  
"Not quite, but it did start with an 'F'."  Daniel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"You dreamt that you and I were having fun when, along came a spider?"  
  
"Basically. It was after I accused you of fucking like a girl."  
  
"Fucking like a girl?" Jack cocked his head sideways and asked, "How does a guy fuck like a girl?"  
  
"Well, more like a girl wearing a dildo."  
  
"Oh, I see," Jack nodded thoughtfully. "And you've been fucked by a girl wearing a dildo?"  
  
"No, but…hey, I was dreaming, okay? I also dreamt that you gave me head. Apparently, I had given you lessons. You were getting pretty good at it."  
  
Jack had no comment for that. He became noticeably quiet as he turned his sight first towards the sky, then the lake, and eventually to the beer can he held. Daniel realized that he had touched upon a sensitive subject.  
  
"It was just a dream, Jack. I wasn't trying to imply anything."  
  
Jack nodded. "I know."  
  
"So…um…I'm guessing we're not having fish for dinner tonight, are we?" said Daniel as he rested the fishing reel on the dock at his feet.  
  
"Got a couple of steaks I can throw on the grill, soon as I'm finished relaxing." Jack slouched down even further into his chair, closed his eyes and pulled his hat down over his face. Daniel casually eyed his friend for a moment, realizing that their conversation for the time being was over. He turned his attention back to the book on his lap, opened it to the point where he had left off and began reading.    


* * *

  
Jack stood in front of the opened refrigerator and stared blankly at the wide variety of food and drink. He wasn't really hungry or thirsty, but it was 3 o'clock in the morning and he was both bored and wide awake. He grabbed a can of orange soda and popped it open as he elbowed the refrigerator door closed. He didn't bother going back to his bedroom. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep and there was very little in the form of entertainment to be found there. He stood in the middle of the living room, dressed only in his underwear, and contemplated his options while sipping from the soda can. There was a deck of cards on the coffee table, alongside a handheld Game Boy. There were a few board games, magazines and books to be found on the narrow bookcase by the window. The 19-inch TV lacked an antennae of any kind but was useful for watching videos and playing Nintendo games. None of those diversions interested him though. His mind kept wondering over to one thought in particular.  
  
He glanced towards the empty hallway. The door on the right was closed. It was the larger of the two bedrooms, which was occupied now by his best friend. After dinner, the two men had spent the evening watching the video "Jurassic Park" then afterwards, played several hands of gin rummy. Daniel began yawning uncontrollably a little before midnight and finally had to call it a day. Jack walked over to the closed bedroom door and put his ear to it. He listened for any sounds of snoring coming from within but didn't hear any. Looking down, he noticed a faint light leaking through the bottom of the door. He was positive that the light had been switched off when Daniel retired a few hours earlier. It seemed there was a good chance that Daniel was now awake and might possibly be in the mood for a little company.  
   
Jack rapped lightly on the door but got no reply. He turned the doorknob, pushed the door open slowly and peered inside. Daniel lay in bed, his glasses slightly askew on his face, and an opened book lay on his bare chest. He had apparently fallen asleep while reading. Jack stepped into the room and stopped a few feet away from the bed. He watched the gentle rise and fall of the book that moved with the rhythmic breathing of the sleeping man. Jack set his soda on the dresser, then moved closer to the bed.  
  
"Daniel?" he called out softly hoping to wake his friend but not startle him. The attempt failed and Jack was somewhat relieved. Even though he craved the company, he realized how selfish his actions were. Daniel was still recovering from his appendectomy and needed his rest. Jack started to leave, but felt he should do something before departing. He reached down and carefully removed Daniel's eyeglasses. He held them up to his own eyes for a moment to get an idea of what Daniel's vision was like. He learned nothing other than his own vision was severely compromised with the lenses in front of his eyes. He finally folded them and placed them on the nightstand.  
  
Next, Jack reached for the book that rested upon Daniel's chest. He paused to read the title, but found that it was written in a language he didn't know. As he gently eased the book from sleeping hands, Daniel shifted slightly, but showed no signs of waking. Jack placed the book on the nightstand with the glasses, then he stood and simply watched his slumbering friend. He was in awe of how young, sweet and innocent Daniel looked as he slept. Over the past few months Jack had learned that his good buddy wasn't quite as sweet and innocent as he appeared. There was a deceptively, wicked side to him that no one would have guessed existed. He wasn't quite sure what to make of naughty Daniel or what to make of his own increasingly confusing feelings for his teammate. Jack's eyes drifted along the length of the body that was partially covered by a blanket, and wondered if Daniel was wearing anything underneath. There was a tinge of desire in his own loins as he recalled lying naked with that body on two previous occasions.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack was startled by the quiet calling of his name. He had been staring intently at the figure on the bed but never noticed that Daniel had opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh! Um…did I wake you?"  
  
"Guess I sort of just felt your presence."  
  
"You, too?"  
  
Daniel's brows raised in confusion. "Me, too, what?"  
  
"When…when Charlie was little, I scared him real bad one time when I sort of overreacted when he tried to shake me awake. I wrapped my hand around his throat out of reflex and nearly…. Anyway, after that one bad experience, he never tried to shake me awake again. He would come and just stand by the bed out of reach. He never said anything, just stood there watching me. And for some reason, his mere presence always woke me up."  
  
"Jack, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine. I was just…um…."  
  
"Passing by and thought you'd drop in?"  
  
"Yeah. Just making sure everything's okay. Warm enough for you?"  
  
"Yeah," Daniel responded as he sat up in bed and adjusted the blanket higher up over his waist. "It's quite cozy around here."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"A little after three."  
  
"Have you been to sleep at all?"  
  
"Yeah. I woke up a little while ago."  
  
"Did you have a bad dream or something?"  
  
"No, not a bad dream…just…feeling a little restless."  
  
"Sounds like too much caffeine," Daniel theorized as he began to absently rub his right side.  
  
Jack became instantly concerned. "Is it bothering you?" he asked.  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"The uh…?" Jack gestured towards Daniel's lower abdomen.  
  
"Oh, this. No, I'm fine. Just itches a little."  
  
"Is it still painful?"  
  
"No, not at all. Well, just don't go punching me in the gut or anything."  
  
"Hadn't planned on it. The doc wanted me to make sure you finish taking all your medication."  
  
"It's just an antibiotic. I have to take one each morning until they're gone. And yes, I did take it this morning, or rather yesterday morning."  
  
"Good. You know, you never did let me see your scar."  
  
"Because when you asked I was in the infirmary where there were other people around. I didn't think it would look too good for someone to see you lifting up the sheet and poking around under my hospital gown."  
  
"I wouldn't have poked."  
  
"Yes, you would. And what if I had gotten a boner? It was bad enough I had to control myself when the nurses were giving me sponge baths. How would I explain getting a woody because you were stroking my scar?"  
  
"I wouldn't have stroked it."  
  
"Yes, you would."  
  
"Well," Jack shrugged casually, "maybe just a little."  
  
"You want to see it now?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Sure."  
  
Daniel pushed the blanket down just enough to expose the small reminder of his emergency surgery. Jack leaned over to take a closer look, then ran his finger gently along the two-inch scar.  
  
"The doc does good work," Jack observed.  
  
"Yeah, she said that it should fade to almost nothing in time."  
  
"Good." Jack fingered the scar a bit more, finding the surrounding skin interesting as well.  
  
"Told you you'd stroke it," Daniel whispered.  
  
"But I didn't poke," Jack whispered back, his hand moving down far enough to verify that Daniel was completely naked under the blanket.  
  
"You can if you want to," Daniel offered as an invitation.  
  
Jack hesitated only a moment before accepting. "Scoot over."  
  
After Daniel slid over to make room, Jack climbed into bed and settled himself underneath the blanket. He soon felt a warm hand stroking the inside of his right thigh. Daniel was turned on his side to face him, propped up on his left elbow while his right hand was busy under the covers.  
  
"Judging by our little conversation earlier today," said Daniel, "I wasn't too sure you'd be wanting to share a bed at all this week."  
  
"Our conversation?"  
  
"When I told you about my dream, especially the part dealing with you giving me head. It seemed to upset you somewhat."  
  
"I wasn't upset. I was…." Jack trailed off and looked away, obviously not wanting to confess.  
  
"You were what, Jack?"  
  
Jack turned his gaze from the ceiling back to Daniel's face. "I was turned on. And…I guess…you being a guy and all, it's more than just a bit unsettling knowing that I can get turned on just by the mere thought of starring in your sex dream. What's more, I felt like I should be able to spend at least one whole day alone with you without wanting to nail you."  
  
"Sounds to me like you're thinking too much." Daniel paused to consider that statement. "Boy, I never thought I'd ever accuse you of that."  
  
"Very funny," Jack grumbled.  
  
"Well, look…um, it hasn't exactly escaped my attention that we are both guys here. We both have physical desires and no one else around to help satisfy them. I'll admit that the thought of fishing wasn't what made me want to come up here with you. Now you can spend this week over-analyzing what it is that's going on between us, or you just accept the fact that I like having sex with you and you like having sex with me. You do like having sex with me, don't you, Jack?"  
  
The hand that had been unobtrusively stroking his thigh, suddenly moved up to grasp his already hardening cock. Jack moaned and nodded at the same time. "You do have your moments."  
  
Daniel tugged at the waistband of Jack's boxers. "Aren't you a little overdressed for a night of debauchery?"  
  
Jack sat up to remove his T-shirt. Daniel threw off the blanket and helped with the removal of the tented boxers. As soon as Jack was stark naked, Daniel put his lips and hands to good use, concentrating on getting Jack's semi-flaccid cock to stand up proud and tall. Jack watched his friend eagerly engulf him. The confusion he'd felt before about his sexual attraction to Daniel instantly melted away. He had just convinced himself that sex between good friends was not a bad thing.  
  
Daniel worked Jack's erection for a few minutes before moving to lie down on top of him so that they were face to face and cock to cock. As their hips ground together to generate friction, Daniel sought out Jack's mouth. Their tongues tangled until each needed to pull away and take a breath.  
  
"I wanna fuck you," Jack hissed.  
  
Daniel nodded his consent then rose up onto his knees. Jack watched curiously as Daniel took a deep breath, then began pulling something out of his rear end.  
  
"What's that?" Jack asked upon getting a glimpse of the elongated object.  
  
Daniel held it up to show off. It was made of smooth, black rubber, about five inches long, tapered at one end, flared to nearly two inches wide at the other end, and capped by a horizontal base. "Butt plug."  
  
"To keep stuff in?" Jack wondered.  
  
"I was entertaining myself."  
  
"How long have you had it in?"  
  
"I woke up horny around one-thirty. Thought about waking you up, but then I figured I'd just take care of things myself." Daniel set the plug on the nightstand, then he reached for something underneath the pillow. He pulled out a tube of lubricant and uncapped it.  
  
"Thought of everything, didn't you?"  
  
Daniel didn't respond verbally. He simply squeezed out a generous amount of the lube and began applying it to a certain body part of the man lying between his knees. Jack hissed at the coldness of the lubricant and Daniel smiled devilishly at him. He recapped the tube and tossed it aside. Wiping the excess from his hand onto the t-shirt hanging halfway off the bed, he asked, "Ready?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"As I'm ever gonna be."  
  
"How do we start? What position?"  
  
"I'm thinking me on top. I'll have more control that way. You point and I'll guide."  
  
Jack grabbed his lubricated dick and aimed it towards the uncharted territory. He was somewhat nervous, but at the same time, extremely turned on and anxious to experience something sexually new to him. It took a little fumbling on both their parts but finally he felt himself easing slowly into tight, hot flesh. He groaned at the heat and pressure surrounding his cock and fought the urge to speed up his entry. He focused on Daniel, studying his friend's expression as he lowered himself inch by inch. Daniel's eyes were closed in concentration and his face contorted in what could have been pain.  
  
"You okay?" Jack asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah," Daniel grunted. "You're a little bigger than I thought you were."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, but if it's too much for you--"  
  
"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself. Just shut up and don’t move."  
  
Jack obeyed the orders and silently watched Daniel with eyes still squeezed shut as he continued to lower himself. After another moment of deliberate, controlled descent, Jack finally felt the weight of Daniel's ass settle onto his groin. Daniel wiggled ever so slightly to make himself more comfortable, then grunted in pleasure.  
  
"Now _that's_ a butt plug," he grinned.  
  
Jack began rubbing his hands up and down the thighs that were hugging his hips. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
Daniel exhaled deeply and nodded. "It's been so long, I'd forgotten what the real thing felt like."  
  
"And how _does_ the real thing feel?"  
  
Daniel wriggled his hips experimentally and was pleased to find that the mild pain he had first experienced was quickly fading. "Starting to feel better," he breathed heavily. "How's it feel on your end?"  
  
"Like I got my dick stuck in something very hot, tight and deep."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"That's a _very_ good thing."  
  
"I think I'm ready to start moving," Daniel announced.  
  
"Don't let me stop you."  
  
Jack watched as Daniel finally began moving, raising himself almost all the way off the erection that was impaling him, then gliding slowly back down. It didn't take long for Daniel to begin to pick up the pace while his own cock, which had gone limp, was once again proudly pointing towards the ceiling. It was obvious that Daniel was feeling no pain, even when Jack began to thrust upwards, pounding his cock into Daniel's ass as much as his supine position would allow. Jack had to fight the urge to flip Daniel onto his back so he could fuck him properly. The fact that Daniel was fairly equal to him in height and weight probably meant that flipping him would not be an easy thing to do anyway.  
  
Daniel took hold of his own cock and began pumping it to enhance the sexual experience. Jack decided to lend a hand and took over the chore. In a manner of moments, Daniel was howling, arching his back in ecstasy and squirting semen all over Jack's abdomen. Jack groaned as Daniel's muscles contracted to squeeze him in an almost vice-like grip. As Daniel continued to spasm, Jack reached his own climax and grabbed on to Daniel's hips as he arched up and shot his load into that hot, deep, channel.  
  
"Oh, god!" Jack moaned loudly as the overpowering orgasm coursed through his body.  
  
Daniel became limp in more ways than one and simply laid down on top of his sex partner. Jack ran his hands up and down Daniel's back and ass. He pumped his hips a few more times to extend the sensations before his spent cock slipped from its temporary home. He lay there beneath Daniel, out of breath, heart pounding wildly, but a totally happy camper.  
  
"That was sweet," Jack moaned blissfully.  
  
"Mmm, yeah…I second that emotion," Daniel agreed in a sated but exhausted voice. He was enjoying his resting place and felt too relaxed to move.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Buddy, as much as I love the feel of a hot, naked body lying on top of me…one your size makes it a little hard to breathe."  
  
"What?" Daniel was confused at first by the comment, then comprehension quickly set in. "Oh, sorry" he apologized, then rolled off Jack to lie beside him on the bed.  
  
Jack rose up onto his elbows and looked down at his semen-covering his chest. "Messy," he frowned.  
  
"I like messy," Daniel sighed sleepily, rubbing a couple of fingers up and down his own chest and smearing the beads of sweat and semen.  
  
"So I've noticed. I'll be back."  
  
Jack got up and walked naked out of the room. Daniel laid in post orgasmic bliss and listened to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom across the hall. A moment later, the water was turned off and Jack walked back into the bedroom carrying a warm, damp hand towel. Returning to stand by the bed, he used the towel to wipe the semen from Daniel's abdomen. Jack performed a quick, but fairly thorough cleaning. Afterwards, he placed the towel in Daniel's hand.  
  
"Anything else you want cleaned, you'll have to take care of yourself."  
  
"Oh, so you'll fuck my ass but you won't wash it?"  
  
Unable to think of a suitable comeback, Jack snatched the towel back, forced Daniel's legs apart, then rub the towel briskly around his friend's groin and ass. He used economical movements and tossed the towel on the floor when he was done.  
  
"Happy now?" he asked.  
  
"Um…actually, Jack, I was only kidding."  
  
"Oh…." Jack felt momentarily embarrassed, but eventually shrugged his shoulders. "What the hell." He went over to his side of the bed, settled down and pulled the blanket up to cover the both of them.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Jack reached over and turned off the lamp. In the darkness, he closed his eyes and sighed contently. "That was not half bad," he murmured.  
  
"So, no regrets?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You mean other than the fact that you squirted your joy juice all over me?  
  
"Icing on the cake."  
  
"Pervert," Jack grinned.  
  
"Do you regret the fact that you're sharing a bed with me instead of Major Samantha Carter?"  
  
Jack took a long time in answering. When he did, it wasn't the simple 'yes' or 'no' Daniel had been expecting. "I uh...I had a dream tonight," Jack began after clearing his throat. "It's really what woke me up, or rather, what kept me up. We were off world. It was night. Teal'c and Carter were asleep in their tents. I had come to relieve you of guard duty. You said you weren't sleepy and wanted to stay up with me for a while. Next thing I know, you were on your knees in front of me, your hands on my ass and your mouth on my dick. I kept trying to tell you that we shouldn't be doing anything there, but you wouldn't listen. Another few minutes and I didn't care to stop you anymore. I told you that I wanted to fuck you, and you immediately stood up, dropped your pants and bent over for me. I went for it without a second thought. Everything goes smoothly and I've got you holding onto a tree while I'm banging into you. I'm enjoying myself, and judging by the noises you're making I know that you're enjoying it too.  
  
"Anyway, after a while, I notice movement out of the corner of my eye and I see Carter standing in the shadows a few feet away watching us. It's dark and I shouldn't be able to see her face, but I can. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open in shock. At first, I'm not sure how to react. I almost stop what I'm doing, but then I hear you call my name. You don't say anything else but I know that you want me to fuck you harder. So I do. And I kind of get this perverse thrill knowing that Carter is watching us."    
  
Jack fell silent after that last revelation. Daniel turned on his side to face his friend. There were a few streaks of moonlight peaking through the edges of the window blinds that created just enough light to make out Jack's silhouette.  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"I woke up. I had a hard-on. Thought about coming in here, but…well, I figured you were asleep and I knew you were still recovering from the appendectomy. I ended up jerking off, thinking about the dream…thinking about fucking you. I never could get back to sleep though."  
  
Jack fell silent after that. Daniel took a moment to let all that he had just heard soak in. Somewhere in all of that was the answer to his original question.  
  
"It's kind of funny. I had a sex dream tonight, too," Daniel confessed, keeping his voice at a soft pitch. "I'm back on Abydos, more like I'd never left. I'm with Sha're and we're in our tent, naked and making love. I'm lying down and she's sitting on top of me. Then suddenly, you barge in. You weren't expecting to see what you saw so you immediately apologize for interrupting and turn around to leave. But Sha're tells you to stay. I look at her like she's out of her mind, but she says she knows you're my friend, so it's okay. And she waves you over. When you're standing right beside us, she motions for you to kneel down and come even closer so she can whisper something in your ear. And all this time I'm still moving inside her, too far gone to let another person being in the room bother me.  
  
"After she finishes whispering in your ear, she kisses you. It's a really deep and long kiss. And I watch you put a hand on her breast. You squeeze her a little bit and then your hand travels down to her pussy. You tease her clit for a short while, and rub against my cock as it's sliding in and out of her. Finally, when you two finish kissing, you stand up and start pulling off your clothes. Sha're is watching your every move and I'm watching her. Pretty soon, you're naked and you have an erection. Sha're grabs hold and starts to suck you off. It's the hottest thing I've ever seen and I swear I get harder just watching you two.  
  
"Then the next thing I know, we've changed positions. Sha're is underneath me and I'm still fucking her. And you move in behind me. I can feel Sha're's hands on my ass and she's parting my cheeks open for you. Then I feel you push inside me, her fingers helping to guide you in. And it's the best thing I've ever felt in my life, you fucking me while I fuck her. But after a moment, I notice that Sha're is no longer underneath me. I look up and see her standing by the door flap. She's watching you and me having sex, and she's got this real contented smile on her face like she had just played matchmaker and was happy with the results. Then she blows me a kiss good-bye. I want to tell her not to go, but what you're doing to me feels so incredible that I can't concentrate on anything else. I close my eyes for a second and when I open them again, she's gone.  
  
"It was a weird dream, don't you think? It's as though she was giving me to you. She knew you'd take care of me, even sexually. And that whatever you and I do together was okay with her. She wouldn't judge us."  
  
"To tell you the truth, Daniel, I don't think she liked me very much."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"A certain look in her eyes when she came to greet us at the gate. It was very subtle, but it was as if she knew I had come to take you away from her and she wasn't too thrilled about it."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now. I should never have unburied that gate. It's all my fault what happened."  
  
"What have I told you about that? It's _not_ your fault. The bad guys had spaceships. They didn't really need the gate. They knew Abydos had virtually no defense, so even without the gate, it would have been just a matter of time before they showed up on your doorsteps."  
  
"I suppose," Daniel concurred. "I miss her, Jack. My year on Abydos was the best time of my entire life. I was truly happy there and foolish enough to think it would last forever."  
  
The sadness in his friend's voice was hard not to miss. Jack gave Daniel a nudge with his foot. "Hey, remember that hug I owe you?" Jack lifted his right arm as a welcoming invitation. Daniel silently accepted, nestling his head beneath Jack's chin and resting a hand upon his chest. Jack gently rubbed his hand up and down Daniel's back in a comforting fashion, finally bringing it to rest at his waist.  
  
"Of course, you do realize that this is only half a hug," Daniel pointed out.  
  
"A full hug only lasts a few seconds. This one can last all night."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I have my moments."  
  
"Yes, you do." Daniel thoughtfully patted the spot over Jack's heart. "Good-night, Jack."  
  
"Good-night, Daniel." Jack placed a tender kiss upon Daniel's forehead. "Sweet dreams."  
  
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
